


Flight

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Flight [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aesir Tony, Asgard, Asgardian Tony, Avengers AU, Fire, M/M, Mentions of Loki's children, Not where I thought this would go, Odin's a dick, Punishment, Tony with wings, Wing AU, ironman - Freeform, Æsir Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hails from Asgard, but he trys to forget. Tony lost so much, but he try's to forget. Tony trys to forget, but he will always be reminded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Tony built his first suit outside of that cave it was not to have a weapon. When Tony built his first suit it was not to protect him. When Tony built his first suit it was not to feel safe. When Tony built his first suit, it was so that he could fly once more. 

Before his escape from the cave it had been years since he had flown. Then suddenly in the desperate attempt to save both Yinsen and himself he'd thought up the suit. His first flight had been rough and uncoordinated, but Tony hadn't noticed. His mind had been racing with ways to replace this clunky suit with a sleeker version. 

So Tony had. He had returned to America and began the Mark II. His first flight had been exhilarating and he wondered why he'd never created a new way to fly before. Of course, that was when he noticed the acute lack of wind ruffling through feathered wings and recalled the pain of their removal. 

Tony's suit slowly became more and more and Tony grew along side it. Soon it was more than a new way to fly, it was more than that. Tony had become a hero. 

Years passed and Tony's love of flying remained. He managed to push back his memories of the time before- the time when he had flown in a different way. If he hadn't then maybe he would have been prepared for what happened. 

He returned from his evening flight only to find Pepper and Agent Coulson sitting on his sofa. 

"What is this," He'd asked wrinkling his nose and turning to Pepper. "Security snafu, that's on you."

Pepper shot him a glare, "Ignore him Phil, he's just being his obnoxious self."

"Phil," Tony sputtered. "No, his name is Agent."

Coulson ignored him in favor of standing up, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we need your help."

"I have plans," Tony answered automatically his mind already calculating the schematics for suit adjustments.

Coulson shook his head, "Stark we need you in on this. It's an Avengers matter."

"Nope," Tony said even as he swiped at Coulson's file and flung it up as holograms. "I didn't qualify for that."

"This isn't about personality types anymore. This is about a threat to the world-" Coulson stopped as he noticed Tony was frozen in place. "Stark, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Tony said shaking his head. "You should leave though. I need time to go through all this stuff."

After one more appraising look Coulson exited slowly followed Pepper. As he opened the door for Pepper so he could take her to the airport he mentally reviewed what in the file could have made Stark react like that. There was nothing. 

Meanwhile Tony's hand was reaching out to gently touch the half turned face of Loki Laufeyjarson (though Tony still believed he was a Odinson) that was projected into the air. His hand went through it and he was cruelly pulled back to the present. Loki was here. Loki was killing. And worst of all, Tony didn't know why. 

What he did know was that he wanted to be there when Shield found him and to do that he needed to read these files. Tony finished going through the data with his brows furrowed. Shield sure was pulling out all the stops to stop Loki and Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry as he read Bruce Banner's file. 

As soon he had finished reading his files Tony suited up. He had no clue what Loki was here for, but he knew that he would help. For that, Tony had to be there. 

And so Tony's trip to the helicarrier began. He was almost there when Jarvis spoke to him. 

"Sir, it appears that Shield has received a positive match on Mr. Odinson in Stuttgart, Germany." 

"Thanks," Tony grunted already altering his course. For once he didn't even enjoy how high he was off the ground; instead opting to think of Loki. 

When Tony made his arrival he made sure to keep up appearances. Blaring up Shoot to Thrill out of the PA system on the quinjet he landed and took aim at Loki. And it was Loki, there was no way not to recognize the beautiful figure he cut. 

With a grimace Tony recalled that Loki wouldn't be know who he was. When his wings had been taken his true form had been also leaving him trapped in this mortal body. 

The ride back towards the helicarrier began quietly as Loki plotted and Tony ignored Steve in order to think over how to let Loki know who he was with out letting Shield know. Of course, the quiet didn't last long. It never did when Thor came in to the picture; especially when he was angry and causing a storm. 

With an annoyed sigh, Tony opened the hatch before Thor ripped it open and jumped out after the two gods. He ran straight into Thor, as was his plan. He needed to stop the Thunderer before he stole Loki away and he knew Loki wouldn't leave. Not with whatever his plan may be.

Thor dropped Loki and struck Tony with his hammer in retaliation. Tony went flying back and realized that, suit or no, he was still a mortal as of right now and he may not be able to defeat Thor. So he opted for another tactic. 

"Prince Thor," he called. "Halt your actions. Do you not recognize who I am?"

It didn't work. Thor was still in a battle rage and with a grunt he threw his hammer once more. Tony had expected it and managed to fly upwards right as it flew where his head would have been. 

"Listen to me Thor," Tony tried again as he removed his faceplate. "It's me, it's Anton."

Suddenly the air grew cold and it felt as if time had stopped. When Tony took a cautious step towards Thor he was halted by a slim hand around his throat and slammed back against a tree. Eyes flickering over to Thor, Toy could see that there would be no help coming from there. After all, Loki was well with in his rights to defend the honor of a mate he thought dead. 

Loki snarled into Tony's face, "Where did you hear that name? Tell me!"

"It's my own name Lokes. I've hear it lots of places." He said with a shade of a smile. Quickly even that disappeared. "You have to go now! The captain is coming and I don't want you to be caught. I want to be able to talk to you more. Go to my tower. Jarvis will let you in and I'll explain every thing there."

The hand around Tony's throat tightened as Loki asked, "And why should I believe you? You've done nothing to prove who you are."

Tony leaned so close that his goatee scratched along Loki's ear, "When Sleipnir was born your tears were not of joy, but of fear that his amount of legs was punishment for something you had done."

Loki stepped back with an odd look on his face. "I shall see you when you arrive at your home."

"Wait," Tony called. "Knock me unconscious so I can claim I didn't mean to let you escape."

Gently, Loki touched his knuckles to Tony's temples and dragged them down until Tony collapsed into a deep sleep. 

"Come Thor," Loki demanded. "Let us go to Stark's tower."

"So you believe him to be Anton?" Thor questioned as he gripped Loki and Mjönir tight and flew them towards Stark Tower. 

"I don't know what I believe," he snapped. "That's why I'm willing to go and listen."

"I see," Thor said as they made their way over the Atlantic. "You are fortunate that Asgardian laws permit you to speak to your mate no matter what."

"I know," the weary voice answered. "I know."

In the meantime, Tony was waking up in the helicarrier's medical bay. Above him hovered Captain America and Nick Fury. Unfortunately, they had both seen Tony open his eyes. 

"How the hell did this happen Stark? You let him get away!" Roared Fury. 

Tony simply rolled his eyes he had experienced the wrath of Odin. This was nothing to him. Nothing but yet another thing keeping him from his husband. 

"Seems Loki was more than willing to help Thor when the fight got serious," Tony explained with a shrug. "I've got to go if you don't mind. I forgot to tell Pepper I was leaving and I'm missing a board meeting."

That was a lie of course, but there was no reason for them to know that. It's not like Jarvis would allow them access to his daily planner anyway. 

"You can't leave yet." Steve told him gently. "You may be under control like Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton."

Tony groaned, "If I was being mind fucked I'd have blue eyes. You know like the Spear of Doom gave those two." 

When he received a raised brow from Fury he huffed quietly, "Am I the only one who looked at the god damn video? You can clearly see how Selvig's eyes go from grey to blue and Barton's change shade!"

Fury held out his hand and an underling scurried over to deposit a tablet in it. The director glanced over at Tony, "You may as well get comfortable. You're not leaving until I'm convinced."

In the end it took three hours and a physical before they elected to let him go. Tony quickly beat his retreat worried that they would call him back. The flight back home was the second time in his life (and that day) when he didn't enjoy his height and view. Instead he was to focused on praying his husband had remained in his home. 

Tony entered through his landing ramp and wished that it could remove his armor quicker. Hurrying inside Tony released a sigh of relief when he saw Thor and Loki seated awkwardly upon his couch. 

"Care for a drink?" He asked awkwardly as the two gods stared at him. 

"Not I," Thor said rising to his feet. "I have business I must attend to."

"I shall have that drink," Loki accepted and Tony poured him a glass of scotch. 

"So," Tony began awkwardly. "When did Thor learn tact?"

That startled a small laugh out of his husband, "Very recently." The mood turned serious once more. "Now do enlighten me, if you are truly my beloved why are you still in this form? Where are your wings?"

Tony grimaced, "How did I know you'd start with the painful ones? I suppose I'll start with your last question. I believe my wings are currently displayed on a mount above the All-Father's fireplace."

"What?" Came Loki's horrified shriek. He couldn't help it. If this man was truly his husband then what he had just said would be a monstrosity. Anton's wings had been as much a part of him as Loki's own arms were to him. "Explain yourself!"

"I'll start at the beginning then, shall I?" Tony asked only to continue before an answer could be given. "Do you remember when you wanted to take a break from the children?"

Loki's lips curled in distaste, "How could I forget? When I returned both my children and my husband were gone."

"When you were gone I heard rumors. I never believed them though, not until the time came. After all, what sort of grandfather would despise his grandchildren and think them so monstrous that their deaths would better the realm? We were visiting Sleipnir in the stables when Odin sent his men to dispatch us. I managed to slaughter many, but I could tell more were coming and so, to save our children, I sent them away. 

It was a hurried spell, frantically cast, but it worked. It got them off of Asgard. They were safe. I, however, was not."

Loki's eyes glowed green, "What did he do to you?"

Tony bit his tongue, "Look in to my mind Loki, it will be easier."

Hesitantly, almost as if was afraid Tony would disappear, Loki pressed his cold fingers to Tony's cheek. The effect was instantaneous and Loki found himself in Tony's memories. 

\-------------------------------------

He grinned victoriously as he fell to the ground. Safe. The children were safe. This was the thought he held tight as they dragged him before Odin. 

The floor rumbled as Odin spat at him. But he didn't care, he had saved his children and would gladly suffer the consequences. Pressed face first into the marble flooring he began to laugh. 

This angered the All-Father and suddenly the world burned. The tips of his wings burnt and burnt and slowly the pain crept downwards. Flailing his head around he caught sight of his large wings fading to nothing as flame devoured them. Twisting towards Odin he spat his rage only for it to increase ten fold as he saw that for every inch the flame ate from him another grew on the set In Odin's lap. 

And then it was gone. The pain was gone and so were his wings. 

"For your blatant disobedience you shall be punished, Smith Anton. I sentence you to a life trapped as a mortal from birth to death. Only then may you return."

He only laid there, empty, as he felt the All-Father strip him from his own body and cast him into Midgard.

\-------------------------------------

Tears had formed in Loki's eyes and his free hand was now tugged into Tony's snugly. 

"Anton," Loki whispered. When Tony murmured a response Loki continued, "We'll make him pay. Don't worry, we'll get revenge one day soon.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor returned returned several hours later, the two lovers had formulated a plan. They didn't know how long it would take, but they knew it would come to pass. Besides what was several more years to immortals who had already been separated for over forty. 

Time passed and Tony continued to live his life as a mortal as was his punishment. However it was different now, Loki knew he was alive, knew where he was, and constantly sent updates through their newly forged mind-link (since Odin had broken the last one). 

Tony fought monsters and aliens and other creatures alongside his team and continued to risk his life more frequently then necessary. Unfortunately, this drew the other Avenger's attention. 

"What the fuck were you doing today?" Clint asked bluntly after a fight where Tony had attacked Doom alone and been hurtled towards the ground when his suit short circuited. 

Tony frowned, he didn't feel like coming up with an excuse at the moment, "My job, fighting the bad guys." 

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony, "You don't need to take these risks all you're going to is get yourself killed."

Under his breath where nobody could here him Tony muttered softly, "That's the idea. I'm stuck here until my mortal life ends."

In the end Thor came to his rescue, or at least tried to, "Friends, you should have more faith in Anton-"

Tony's head snapped around to face the thunderer with wide eyes and Thor seemed to realize his mistake for he corrected himself. "-y, Anthony. He is a great asset to this team."

Eventually the other Avengers gave up and wandered away allowing Tony to turn on Thor. "You fool, If any of them are told the All-Father will restart my punishment. If they are to know they must find out on there own."

Tony whirled out of the room leaving behind an apologetic Thor and a confused Natasha lurking in the corner. How did Tony of all people, have a connection to Asgard?

Flopping down into his bed, Tony opened the mind-link to his husband. "You there, Lokes?"

"Of course," A warm voice said in his mind. "When am I not here Anton?"

"Well," Tony paused, "There was that time when we got lost in-"

"Besides that," Loki interrupted and Tony could imagine the blush on his face. 

With a soft chuckle Tony changed topics, "How's the search going?"

"I have successfully located Jörmungandr." Loki said and Tony could feel his happiness bleed through their link. 

"Where was he?" Tony breathed. "Is he okay?" 

"He was actually on Midgard. In a place called the Mariana's Trench." Loki explained. 

Tony's hand fisted in his sheets, "He was here all this time and I never knew." 

Loki soothed him, "Calm yourself my love, there was nothing you could have done. Not after Odin stripped your powers away."

"I know," Tony sighed, "I know but I can't help, but I still think I should have done something."

"You saved them Anton, you have done something." Loki reassured him and Tony felt himself release some of his tension. 

"That leaves Hela. Have you found anyway to communicate with her?" Tony asked despite knowing the answer already. 

"No, you know as well as I do that nothing but the dead or the realm's ruler can go in and out of Hel." Loki's voice cracked slightly but Tony ignored it. 

Sighing he responded, "I suppose I'll just talk to her when my mortal form dies. It should be soon enough."

At that very moment Jarvis interrupted to tell him the Avengers had been summoned to fight a sea monster. 

"Hel," Tony grinned. "It may even be now."

Climbing into the suit Tony prayed that this time the fight would actually kill him. 

In the end it didn't, nothing Tony tried would kill him and that is how, seven years later Tony found himself kneeling down at Thor's feet, begging. 

"Please Thor, please. I just want to see my family again and it would only be fair to end my punishment early. After all Loki destroyed an entire realm and tried to kill you and yet all that happened to him was several years in the dungeons."

"No, Anton," the thunderer roared, "I will not kill my own family."

Face twisted in rage, Tony hissed, "I'm not your family! My husband isn't even your real brother!"

Thor's face softened, "No, but he is a brother in my heart. Odin's punishment shall end soon enough, you simply must preserver until then."

"I see how it is," Tony snarled, "Even now Thor believes his father to be always right. Believes his father was right to banish me for saving my own children. Tell me Thor was it right if you Father to burn burn my wings away feather by feather? Was it right of your father to lie to your brother so that he believed he was a monster simply because he was Jotunn? When is Odin ever right?"

Thor hesitated, "It is not my duty to judge the All-Fathers actions and I shall not kill you. If you must approach someone else for this, then do so I shall not stop you."

"Perhaps I shall, Natasha, you can come out now." Tony called and the red haired woman slunk out of her hiding spot. 

"How did you know I was there?" She asked seating herself on the couch. 

"Thor and I were pretty loud, they would have sent someone to see what was going on." Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly. "So will you do it, will you kill me?"

"No, I won't," she responded quietly. 

Sighing Tony nodded, "I thought not. Still it was worth a shot."

"Tell me, why can't you just end your life yourself." 

"Odin would know and he would restart my punishment." Tony responded. "Now, I must ask something of you. Next time I'm doing bad in a battle, don't give me back up."

"I won't," she promised as she took her leave and left behind an exhausted Tony. 

It took four more months, but finally it happened. Tony died, and it was glorious. The arc reactor was removed, but he never let his team know. Instead he laid there and sent his last words to Loki. 

"I'm coming babe, just hold on." 

Finally death over took him and Toy awoke in Hel with his beloved daughter crouching over his body which had reverted back to his natural form. 

"Hello Faðir, I'm glad to see you well." Her eyes flickered to where his wings used to be, "or mostly well. Did Afi do this to you?"

"Yes, he took my wings and made me live as a mortal for one lifetime. I'm supposed to return to life as normal now."

"You won't though, will you?" Hela asked as she inspected her father. 

"No, your móðir and I will be getting our revenge soon enough." Tony explained. "Once that has happened we will take refuge in Vanaheim. Though they may not claim it publicly they still despise Asgard and will hide us. We've already told your brothers and we hope you will all come visit us."

"I shall," Hela agreed with a small smile. "I'd offer you a tour around my realm if only so you could remain longer but you've seen it all before."

"Well yes," Tony shrugged. "I did rule it before you were born."

"Then goodbye Faðir, I hope to see you soon."

"Good bye princess," Tony whispered as he felt himself fade out of Hel and into Asgard. 

Loki was in the gardens on a walk when he heard that Odin ordered a feast tomorrow to celebrate the weapons smith Anton's return. He instantly altered courses and ran to his chambers hoping that he was correct and that was where Anton would appear.

Loki halted just inside his chamber door and stared at the sight of his Anton back in his natural form lying there on his bed. For several long minutes he wondered if it was real or if he had finally cracked. But then Tony stirred in his sleep and prompted Loki to reach forwards and shake him awake. 

"Anton," he murmured, "wake up Anton."

"Lokes," Tony asked his eyes wide with wonder. "Am I really here?"

"Yes Anton, you are." Came the choked reply as Loki gathered his husband tight in his arms. "Now rest, we do not have long until we must put our plan into action."

That night when the two of them drifted off to sleep was the first time either of them had felt at home for a half a century. 

However, they couldn't stay and bask in their content for long. There was work to be done and it had to be done before the feast that night. So with one last kiss, the two of them separated. 

Tony went towards his forge which had been left untouched through out his entire absence due to the heavy spells protecting it. There he headed straight for the small piece of Uru he had managed to acquire before his banishment. 

Loki had headed the opposite direction from Tony. Turning invisible, he made his way towards Odin's empty chambers with a feral smile. 

The husbands did not see each other until many hours later when they meet outside the banquet hall just in time for the feast to begin. When they entered Tony was regaled with attention and dragged to the seat of honor; it happened to be directly besides Odin. Loki took a seat to his husbands left and hid a smile behind his goblet. All was going according to plan. 

Time wore on as the feast progressed until finally Tony gave Loki the signal. He tapped his chair three times. As Tony continued to distract the All-Father, Loki cast a small illusion so that it appeared Loki was in the same position. Then, with his real (now invisible) hands Loki pulled Tony's wings out of the pocket dimension they had been stored in. He hesitated as the All-Father looked around before slamming the wings down into attachment center Tony had created from the ensorcelled Uru. 

As soon as they had connected properly, Loki dropped the illusion and took his Jotunn form as Tony lunged at Odin with his dinner knife. The knife plunged into Odin's one good eye rendering him blind until the healers could get to it, but that didn't not mean he was defenseless. Guards began pouring into the rooms and ladies screamed as Odin tossed Tony aside, but they could not approach past the shield that had been erected. It was Loki who made the next move. He attacked wildly as Tony began to pull himself up from the floor. 

Cooling himself to temperatures that he knew would cause frost bite even among the Æsir Loki leapt at his adoptive father. At first his hands were batted away from Odin's face leaving only the occasional spot of blackened flesh where they made contact. However the fight was quickly wearing Odin out as most of his magic was attempting to heal his eye. 

It would never get the chance to properly heal for the instant he had an opportunity Loki did as was planned and shoved his frigid finger into the remains of Odin's eye and pulled. All that was left of the All-Father's eye was a socket blackened by the extreme cold. 

Tony had made his way to his feet once more and came up behind his husband to stare down at Odin. As Loki returned to his Æsir Tony slung an arm over his shoulders and flexed his wings. 

"Now that we've crippled you for life as you intended to do to me, we shall take our leave."

The two gave one last mocking bow and, hand in hand, teleported out of Asgard and towards their happy ending.


End file.
